


Flying

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Flying, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Rhodey takes Scott flying.





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. dialogue only"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/635770.html?thread=86759290#t86759290)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

"Wow. Okay. That was much more awesome than I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"Falling down? Accidentally, I mean. Clint keeps talking about everyone dropping him on top of buildings and it just stuck with me, I guess. I know that it's the quickest way to get him from point A to point B during battles, but... what if he lands wrong or something? It's kind of scary."

"Clint knows what he's doing. And I would not drop you."

"I know."

"Wait, how come you're not afraid of falling off your ants, though?"

"That's not the same at all."

"Right. Of course. Come on, look down."

"... holy shit. I have to take a picture. No. Wait. You take a picture of me! I'm going to show it to Cassie. She'll love it!" 

"Give me your phone."

"I really have to bring Cassie here sometime."

"We could, if Maggie agrees."

"Seriously?"

"Sure, why not?"

"...you really wouldn't mind?"

“It's been some time since I went on a road trip that wasn’t interrupted by someone at some point. Could be fun."

"Wow. That’s… thank you, James."

"It's fine. I like spending time with Cassie."

"Damn, I have the best boyfriend ever!"


End file.
